


You're still here

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: In honor of 3x22 Here's my story on how it's not really our Iris that dies(The story is great)





	You're still here

"AGHHHHHHH" Barry screams out in agony.

Joe can hear it. His anguished cries. His last light dying with her. His heart squeezes to know how much pain his son could be feeling. So for barrys sake he sets down the gun and walks over to his son. 

"Bar." He says gently. He comes and gathers her dead body in his arms and sets her down on the concrete "Barry." He tries again but Barry had stoped crying he had a complete broken look on his face. 

"I couldn't save her...I-i wasn't fast enough......I NEVER AM." He screams entering desperation.

"Bar I need you to listen to me now son that's not Iris." Joe says and with those three words Barry freezes and looks up at joe 

"What?" He asks with his voice barley Audible 

"It's not her son she's safe." 

\----------------------

-12 hours ago on earth two- 

"Wells you called me here?" Iris from earth two asked 

"Yes Mrs West-Allen. I need you to be a potential decoy that dies." Wells says clearly 

"You want me to give myself up to die?" E2-Iris asks again

"Yes so that earth one Barry can live a peaceful life with his iris." Wells says again 

Then E2-Iris had a flashback to when her Barry died. It was far from peaceful. 

They were in the police station and a crazy man with a gun came running in threatening everyone. He pointed the gun at Iris and was about to pull the trigger until her husband ran over and blocked her from getting hit by the bullet. HE layed dying in her arms his last words being 'I love you' 

Iris came back from her vision and looked up at Harry 

"I'll do it for my Barry's sake." 

They wound up hiding E1-Iris in the time vault and her and E2-Iris swapped clothes.

Not two hours later savitar came and sped her off to earth one. 

\--------PRESENT TIME----------

"Where's Iris" Barry begs 

"I can't tell you bar. If you know then savitar knows." 

"But she's alive?" 

"Yes." 

Barry breaks into happy sobs and collects himself not 20 minutes later. 

\---------------------  
When they finally defeated savitar Barry had to see Iris 

The breach opened and Harry came through with barrys beautiful Iris west. 

They all gave Barry and Iris space and Barry kissed her like never before. 

"I love you. Iloveyou iloveyouiloveyou" was all Barry could get between kisses. 

"I love you too." She said cradling his face 

And for one Barry knew that he would grow old with Iris west. They walked to the time vault and loan behold the byline said 'Iris West-Allen' 

"Now we have to handle another problem" Iris said and Barry looked at her confused 

"You didn't loose me now i can't loose you...we won't let that happen...I won't let that happen." She said pointing at the article. "I love you too much to let you go." She said before leaning in to kiss him and the kiss was sweet and finally the future wasn't a scary thing.


End file.
